


Partner on the case

by JessLovesBooks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor just wants to show off his pictures of Sumo, Fowler's done with their shit, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Swears, He's still an idiot, M/M, like a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: Fowler gives them a genuine smile, the sight almost as surprising as the information he’s sprung on them.“So to answer your earlier question Hank, the reason I keep Reed employed is that although he’s a foul tempered bastard he’s also one of the most loyal officers I’ve ever worked with.”------Fowler's done with Gavin and Hank never ending arguments so he decides to set the record straight.





	Partner on the case

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of me picking at the little things while replaying the game again and not being able to let go that Hank really shouldn't still be employed if he's been acting the same way for years and as much as I love him it kept bugging me until I wrote this in a mad rush. This reaches a bit but if you can't do that with fanfics then when can you xD

All things considered Nines is quite content with his life, his job is engaging albeit frustrating at times, he’s managed to cultivate a select circle of people at his predecessors insistence and so far maintain those friendships without much hassle. Recently, and by far most satisfyingly is the development of his relationship with his partner.

That’s the one he’s most impressed with himself over because Gavin, despite Nines’ rather biased opinion, is one of the most challenging humans he’s encountered since awakening. Not that he minds, it’s been a different kind of accomplishment than he’s used to achieving, instead of comparing his daily performance at work he’s now judging the success on whether he can pull a smile from the grouchy detective before he inhales his first caffeine fix.

Although they aren’t strictly following the precincts policies and procedures very well Nines can’t pretend that he’s bothered by it, Connor likes to remind him that it isn’t like he and Gavin are the first pair to date. In fact Nines is fairly certain from the amount of times he’s come across a flustered Officer Chen and Kate the android from reception together, in illogical places like the evidence room, that it’s a well kept secret amongst the department to leave one another alone. Not that he isn’t aware of the continual, sometimes excessive, gossiping that goes on throughout the department.

It makes sense why Gavin insists on keeping their relationship to himself, there’s no point in asking for trouble, even if Nines wouldn’t mind being permitted to acknowledge that he gets the honour of dating his wonderful idiot.

So instead of allowing any of his processing power to worry over the chance of repercussions, Nines spends his time enjoying simple pleasures like the early hours of this morning when a peal of thunder has Gavin instinctively tightening his arms around Nines waist, head pressing into his chest and the sigh the brunette huffs out has thirium pump errors pinging up on his HUD. Even in sleep Gavin still manages to keep Nines captivated.

Despite the howling storm and the reports remaining bleak for the rest of the week the city’s criminals seem unable to take a break and it wasn’t the first time today that Nines was waiting patiently for Gavin to emerge from the changing rooms.

Selfish as it may be he likes to see his grumpy partners dishevelled appearance each time it happens, whether it’s at home or in the precinct the sight of Gavin’s fluffy damp hair brings a smile to Nines’ face.

In the process of detaining their latest suspects Gavin in all of his wisdom decided not to wait for Nines to finish cuffing the first human and took off after the armed accomplice, flying though the open window and chasing up the fire escape without waiting for his backup. By the time Nines secured the man and reached the buildings rooftop the detective resembled, to use a human expression, a sodden rodent as he secures the perps wrists behind his back, the lashing rain soaking through Nines’ own layers of clothing. 

His ability to effectively overheat and dry off himself off during the journey back doesn’t help Nines thinks, he does feel a modicum of sympathy for the way Gavin’s fingers clench around the wheel as he whines about how cold he is, the heaters blasting out musty waves of air.

Nines isn’t the only android waiting for their partner to change, Connors sitting at his own desk, to a casual eye it seems like his predecessor is diligently working. Not that it was Nines’ place to comment when he was happily waiting to receive the 19th photograph showing Sumo lounging on the new dog bed Connor had bought him.

He was in the middle of sending his approval back when the sound of raised voices catches his attention, as he looks in the direction it seems a futile thing to wish that Gavin isn’t involved but even over the bustling noise of the bullpen Nines would know the distinct vocal patterns of his partner anywhere.

It’s only when he sees Connor rising at the same time that it becomes clear who Gavin’s arguing with. Nines is aware of the disdain his detective holds for their Lieutenant, the feelings clearly reciprocated. When Nines once asked Officer Chen about it she’d only ever shrugged and muttered about misunderstandings and how the pair were ‘stupid fuckers’.

Nines pushes through the small crowd gathering outside of the doorway and strides past the rows of lockers until he comes round a corner to the sight of both men inches from one another, he senses Connor in his peripheral as he halts momentarily and scans the pair.

“Your a selfish dick Reed!”

“Pfft that’s fucking rich coming from you!” There’s something furious and nasty and _hurt_ in Gavin’s expression.

It’s doesn’t matter what started the argument, but that the two humans are as close to physical blows as they’ve ever been.

In sync both he and Connor step between them, Nines’ palms flatten across Gavin’s chest. Normally he can appreciate the the toned skin but all he can feel right now is the tension shuddering through the detective.

Tuning out whatever noise comes from behind them Nines’ about to take Gavin’s hand, or pull the fierce human into his arms, either option shows a high chance of success, even now grey eyes stop on Nines’ face and the anger bleeds out of his boyfriend, shame flaring up at losing his temper.

Before Nines can implement any further action there’s a frustrated bark from the doorway. “For fuck sake, you four in my office, now!”

Nines wishes that their Captain would give him just another minute to settle Gavin down, he can still feel a fizzling agitation beneath the surface, but it’s clear from Fowler’s face that they have no other option but to do as their bid.

He tries not to feel hurt when Gavin shrugs his hand away as they pass their colleagues, it’s not a personal slight Nines is sure of that much. What he doesn’t expect is the murmurings across the bullpen, or more precisely the one sided opinions on the incident. It’s common knowledge that Hank and Gavin have a tenuous working relationship but it seems that without waiting to hear any further details everyone in the rooms chosen their side. Nines doesn’t like it.

Storing the thought away for a more appropriate time to analyse Nines concentrates as they line up in the office, noting Fowler’s decision to activate the features turning the glass walls opaque.

“Anyone going to tell me what that shit was about?”

Nines can feel Gavin’s fists clenching next to him and wants nothing more than to reassure the detective.

“Reed can’t take a fucking joke!” Hank’s voice practically drips with disdain, when Fowler remains silent he continues. “All I said was that he should’ve let Nines catch the fucker instead of trying to play a hero, end up getting shot and leaving it to the rest of us to clean up his mess!”

Fowler sighs tiredly as he looks towards Gavin. “Got anything to say for yourself?”

“Nothing I haven’t already.” The words are spat out between gritted teeth and Nines is proud of Gavin’s control given his stress levels peaking. Until Hank responds.

“Course you can’t say anything in case it risks your imaginary chances of getting a promotion.”

It’s thanks to Cyberlife’s preconstruction software that Nines is able to wrap a hand around Gavin’s arm in time as he tries to spring forward, it doesn’t stop the detective’s snarl.

“Fuck off you alcoholic washed up prick!”

Connor scowls as he steps closer to Hank and even though he’s one of the few Nines trusts above all else, he still won’t hesitate if the android raises so much as a digit towards the detective, if only because he knows that his predecessor will do the same for his human.

“Enough! Reed take the rest of the day off to cool your head.” Fowler barks out, when Gavin tries to speak the Captain continues. “It’s an order, don’t make me write you out another disciplinary.”

Gavin doesn’t say a word as he storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him and Nines wants to follow but without a dismissal he’s stuck.

“Your gonna let him get away with it again.”

“Leave it Hank-”

“That’s bullshit Jeffrey, you let him flounce around with the shittiest attitude and he never gets pulled up on it, why’re you always covering for him, he shouldn’t still have his badge!”

Before Nines can interject, the demanding need to defend Gavin flaring up warnings across his HUD, Fowler beats him to it.

“For fuck sake Hank, did you ever think about how _you_ still have a job here?”

Hank appears taken aback, confusion settling over his face as the Captain leans back in his chair.

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“How many cases did you close between 36 and 8?”

“I don’t know, check the fucking files? Kinda had other things going on y’know.”

Fowler’s frustrated expression eases. “I know Hank, but off the top of your head how many cases do you remember actually closing?”

“Not many.” Hank shifts uncomfortably and Nines can’t help but feel fractionally bad for the man, which irks him when he's still angry about how the Lieutenant spoke to Gavin.

“So I'll ask again, how do you think you still have a job? When the Chief’s been on us for years about arrest rates, even Collins’ pulled his shit together. Until Connor came along your percentages were fucking awful, at least he sorted you out.”

“Right so you should have fired me, you’ve been threatening it for years, why not use that for an excuse?”

“Because you’ve always been a damn good Lieutenant and I don’t give a fuck what those paper pushing bastards in the head office think. But they’re like piranhas, they were on me for months about firing your ass.” Fowler held up a hand to halt Hank as he was about to interrupt. “Shut the fuck up, you should be thanking Reed because he’s the reason I could tell them where to stick their faces.”

“Captain I believe your being rather confusing.” Connor voices precisely what Hank was clearly about to say in a far more crude manner. Nines is out of place here, this feels like a private conversation that he shouldn’t be listening to, but he’s still not been dismissed.

“Right this doesn’t go out of the room.” Fowler glances between them, waits until they all give some form of agreement before he continues. “Around 2 years ago the Chief and the rest of those bribed up fuckers in his office decide that the DPD needs to make cuts and they drop all of the staff that weren’t meeting the states expectations, set some fucking standards. We’ve got one of the best rates in the whole of Detroit-” Fowler smirks proudly “- Except for one guy at the time. I spent months arguing with those bastards about extenuating circumstances but they didn’t care, they gave you 3 months to improve.”

“Fucking hell Jeffrey, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you weren’t coping well, I wasn’t going to add to your shit. I tried to give you the easiest cases but lets be honest you were fucked Hank.” When nobody made to argue Fowler forges on “I was in the middle of a conference call with the Chief himself when Reed barged in bitching about his usual crap, of course the nosy shit listened in before I could end the call. It shut him the hell up for once, I didn’t think anything of it until one of his finished reports came in later that week. Guess who Reed named as his partner on the case?”

Nines was pretty sure they all knew the answer, a glance to the side shows Hank’s face screwed up in confusion.

“Of course I called him in and pulled him up about faking official documents, forging your signature on the final report. But Reed was adamant, told me to check my terminal for assignments because I must be getting senile if I couldn’t remember approving his request for your assistance, you can imagine what I said to him.” Fowler chuckles fondly as if he’s replaying the memory. “And over the next 11 months how many cases do you think you ‘ _helped _’__ Reed with? Received full credit for the bulk of them.”

“But Captain that’s not possible, it would just bring both of their rates down.”

“Thank you for bringing that up Connor, of course if Reed was only doing his cases then yes they’d both have been failing-”

“But he was doing overtime.” Hank’s shoulders slump, face draining of colour. “All of those months  everyone thought he was angling for my job, doing all of that fucking overtime… Fuck he got so much shit for it.”

“I wouldn’t give sole credit to Reed, I believe Collins, Chen and Miller all helped him at various times, unwittingly it seemed, maybe not Chen she’s a smart one, but Reed did most of the work.”

Nines pulls up and runs through the video feeds during that time frame and found multiple instances of Gavin slouched over his desk, exhausted as he worked though piles of paperwork, dragging in suspects, more often than not injured, minor cuts or bruises littered across his face. He isn’t sure if it’s the correct response but there’s a burst of pride warming his wires over his ridiculously stubborn detective.

“Why… Why would he do that?”

“Probably all of that fucking hero worship he used to have, you aren’t that stupid Hank, when Reed first got here he used to follow you around like a little kid. You’d have to ask him to be sure.”

Nines doesn’t think the Lieutenants aware of his mouth hanging open, watches as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Look I wasn’t going to say anything, I just signed the paperwork off, covered a few times when he was being sloppy.” Fowler gives them a genuine smile, the sight almost as surprising as the information he’s sprung on them. “So to answer your earlier question Hank, the reason I keep Reed employed is that although he’s a foul tempered bastard he’s also one of the most loyal officers I’ve ever worked with.”

Fowler glances towards Nines. “Your not going to do much work either so take the afternoon off as well, go and find Reed and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid”

Nines is more grateful for the Captain’s offer than offended by the insinuation that he might perform less than optimally, he leaves without waiting to hear the now calmer conversation continuing up behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Gavin:**

_(16:22)_

Sorry.

 

_(16.26)_

I'm an asshole.

 

Surprisingly he doesn’t have to do any work to find Gavin, all he has to do is ask and the detective sends him the address of one of his favourite drinking locales. When Nines arrives it’s easy to spot Gavin perched on one of the bar stools, nursing a glass, at least he seems to cheer up a fraction when he notices Nines coming to a stop next to him.

“Are you alright detective?”

“Got an extended weekend so can’t complain.” Gavin’s melancholic tone frustrates Nines, he isn’t sure whether he should speak about what was said in the office. Now that he’s away from the precinct it seems like all of the fight has drained out of Gavin and the look he gives Nines is filled with a guilty embarrassment.

Again Gavin acts in a way he doesn’t predict, leaning to the side and resting his head against Nines’ shoulder, it’s a pleasant pressure, far from the usually private persona the detective likes to display, might help that they aren’t surrounded by people they know, but Nines isn’t going to linger on that.

“Fowler didn’t give you any shit for getting dragged in with us did he?”

“Not at all, the Captain just thought it might be best that somebody came to check on you.”

A weak chuckle from beside him, twists a smile out of Nines and when Gavin doesn’t speak again he lets the silence continue. It’s his own preference when he needs to think so he won’t deprive the man of the same allowance, he hesitates briefly before bringing his arm up and letting it rest around the detectives slumped shoulders, savouring the sensation of Gavin pressing closer.

“Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise.” Nines truly means it.

“Shouldn’t have lost my temper again.”

“Your only human detective, I wouldn’t expect you to have the same emotional maturity as an android.”

He can’t resist the tease and it seems to be well received judging from the quick jab to his side as Gavin digs his elbow in with a crooked grin, snorting out a “Fucking prick” before they both fall back into that companionable quiet.

With the background buzz of the bar starting to fill up there’s no awkwardness and Nines is content as Gavin orders himself another drink, insisting that Nines at leasts pretends to partake in a thirium flavoured beverage. He contemplates whether or not to mention Fowler’s conversation, if anything Nines is curious about Gavin’s side of the story.

He’s occupied with those thoughts and the soft sounds of Gavin’s steady breathing next to him when he finally becomes aware of his predecessors signature lighting up his sensors.

“Mind if we interrupt?”

Gavin startles away from him, slipping off of the barstool to his feet, and Nines smothers down his frustration as he takes in Connor and… Hank of all people standing behind them. At least the Lieutenant has the good graces to appear as uncomfortable as Gavin.

“Can we talk Reed?”

Before Nines can speak a cold “Fine” mutters out beside him.

Nines blinks and has to swipe away the notification demanding that he stand between Gavin and Hank, he won’t ever be so controlling and he’s aware that his self assigned mission to protect Gavin doesn’t include their own colleagues. It’s the disgust at his own thoughts that has Nines stepping away, his partners reassuring nod also helps.

Connor gives a tight lipped smile, gesturing that they give the two some privacy and Nines follows him past tables of drunken patrons to one of the far corners. His predecessor turns towards him, exposed hand already held up, and after a moment Nines accepts.

As usual between them the interface rushes through in a torrent of data and strings of binary until it dwindles into a manageable stream. He takes in Connors view, his own need to remain vigilant over the Lieutenant, the knee jerk reaction to defend his own, similar to Nines’ at the sight of the almost violent argument in the changing room.

In return Nines sends his frustration and anger towards Hank, he gives a minor bit of ground that both irascible humans hadn’t helped, the conversation in the office drifts over the link between them and Nines finally feels the awkward barrier set between them earlier dissipate as Connors disbelief over Gavin’s actions registers with a muffled laugh.

When the apology rises it comes from both of them, they acknowledge it, forgive one another and move on, and then simultaneously think how much easier things would be if their partners could do the same.

__“_ At least they haven’t assaulted one another yet.”_

Glancing towards the pair reveals them both sitting rigidly, drinks held in tight fisted grips but they aren’t shouting so Nines leaves them to it, spends the next hour finally receiving the photos of Sumo he was promised earlier.

It’s not until Connor notes just how many drinks have been consumed by both men in such a short time frame that they decide it may be prudent to intervene. As he starts to move through the now crowded room Nines finally allows his auditory sensors to pick up on the two inebriated humans talk.

“- shouldn’t be such a dick to the guy then, he looked miserable when you gave him the cold shoulder.”

“Yeah, well he deserves better, everyone has their fucking opinions the last thing Nines needs is for those nosy fuckers to find out he’s with the biggest prick around.”

Nines’ eyes narrow on Gavin’s dejected face, he wants to both berate his idiotic boyfriend for daring to assume such nonsense and pull him into his arms and hold him there until he never thinks such a thing again.

“I dunno bout that, Con does a pretty good putting up with it for me.” For the first time today Nines is in full agreement with Hank. “Shouldn’t you be telling him this shit?”

“S’not the same, people like your sorry ass, they aren’t gonna give him shit like they would Nines.” Gavin tilts his head back as he drains his drink before slamming the glass back down on the bar and Nines comes to a stop behind him.

“I don’t think it works like that Detective.”

He intends for his voice to come out cool because he really is annoyed at Gavin’s ridiculous presumptions on his behalf, however as a flushed face and sheepish smile looks up at him Nines can’t filter the fond adoration he has for his human and his mouth tilts up at the corners.

“Hey tincan.” Nines raises an eyebrow at him, Connor holding a murmured talk with Hank across from, so as bizarre as it may sound they seem to have some form of privacy amongst the loud buzz around them.

Gavin doesn’t seem to care either way as his boyfriends arms reach up for him, it’s remarkable to Nines because as affectionate and sweet Gavin can be when their alone, in public this is a rarity.

The good thing about his build is the height difference that allows him to slide his arms around Gavin’s waist and still rest his head on top of the shorter man’s. As Gavin shifts back into his hold Nines is so distracted by the comfort it brings, that Connors voice surprises him.

“Hank and I have a double shift tomorrow so we’ll have to wish you a good evening.” Connor has a hand under the Lieutenants arm and when the latter tries to disagree the android levels him a firm look.

Hank doesn’t give up much of a fight, not that he can do anything against Connors stubbornness as he’s effectively pulled to his feet and there’s a less awkward goodbye than Nines expects, Gavin remains where he is as they watch them leave.

“Do you wish to stay?” Nines can’t help pushing his luck in pressing a kiss to Gavin’s hair, picking up the scent of rain water and the faint odour of the shampoo the detective likes to use.

“Not really, think I’ve drank too much.” The start of a slur enters his voice, a give away that the detective’s rapid drinking is starting to catch up to him, Nines lets Gavin use his arm as an anchor to slide off the barstool, though he does catch the hand scrambling through his jacket pocket.

“I don’t think your going to be driving.”

“Was getting them for you.” As if to make a point Gavin finds his keys and makes a show of dropping them into Nines’ hand, the gesture has him stumbling and Nines adjusts his grip on the intoxicated human as he helps guide him through the bar, out through the street as he scans for the detectives dated car.

He’s grateful that Gavin’s favourite bar is a short distance from his apartment, by the time Nines pulls up, helps the drunken detective out of the car and gets them both through the front door without incident, Gavin’s gone liquid in his arms. Propping him up on the couch Nines turns, intending to retrieve a glass of water but a hand catches his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Don’t go.” The whine in Gavin’s voice shouldn’t be attractive to him. Nines has long given up on rationalising why he finds behaviour he’d normally be repelled by, undeniably infatuating when it’s done by the irritable detective.

He doesn’t complain as Gavin pulls, going along with the effort until he’s leaning on his back, pressed tight against the cushions to make room for the warm body that wriggles and squirms until finally Nines curls his arms around a trim waist and holds his idiot still.

“Thanks for being there today.”

Gavin peers up at him, from the flush spreading across his skin Nines knows better than to expect more, if Gavin doesn’t want to acknowledge his past behaviour then Nines won’t push him. It’s nothing he isn’t already aware of, the shock to his predecessor and the Lieutenant is because they don’t ever get to see the softer side of Gavin. Nines selfishly likes that he’s the only one privileged enough.

“Always. How did your talk with Hank go?”

“We’re not gonna be best buddies any time soon.” Gavin fakes a shudder and Nines raises an eyebrow at him.

“Fictional deities forbid it.”

“Given up on religion babe?” Nines stores away the pleasurable reaction in his system the affectionate term flares up.

“I haven’t decided, there’s no evidence to analyse.”

“Well I do know one way to make you chant to god.” Gavin’s attempt at winking was… awful, however despite trying not to, Nines can’t help but be charmed, he tries to imbue some sort of chastisement in his words but it’s clear that he’s failing miserably.

“That was embarrassingly pathetic detective.”

“Good thing you like idiots then.” Gavin presses closer towards him until Nines’ sensors pick up the feel of a warm breath across his jaw. And really there’s no point in denying the brunettes words, although he does have one clarification to make.

“You may be right, but there’s only one idiot that I love.”

Nines feels Gavin’s hum of approval as he surges up and soft lips touch his.

 

* * *

 

When they go back to work on Monday nothing seems any different, until Gavin curses Hank out and the Lieutenant fires back, there’s none of the cruel bite everyone expects to hear, in fact judging by the disappointed glances around them it seems like their fellow officers were waiting for a repeat performance of their last fight.

Nines isn’t sure whether the gossip truly starts before work because of the chaste kiss Gavin yanks him down by the collar for. Flashing him a crooked grin as he leans back and Nines follows subconsciously after him, before walking inside the precinct and cheerfully flipping off another officer gaping at them.

Or if it’s in the afternoon when half of the bullpen stare at the impossible sight of Hank and Gavin united for once in their bitter hatred of the break rooms antiquated coffee machine when it breaks down mid stream.

He likes to think it’s a little bit of both.


End file.
